Problems can arise when hot combustion gases flowing through the turbine section of a gas turbine engine leak through the gap between adjacent blade platforms into inter-blade pockets or cavities defined between the rotor disc periphery and the undersurface of the blade platforms. The high temperature of the combustion gases can cause damages to the rotor components located beneath the blade platforms.
It is know to use seals spanning these inter-platform gaps underneath the blade platforms to limit migration of hot gases into the inter-blade cavities. However, even with the addition of such seals, it has been found that the high temperature gases still leak into the inter-blade cavities.
Accordingly, there is a need to further limit the ingestion of high temperature gases from the main engine gaspath into the inter-blade cavities.